This invention relates to the field of tape measures and accessories incorporated therein to provide a unitary tool a workman can use to perform a number of related tasks without having to put one tool down and pick another one up, and without having to carry a number of different tools along.
A number of tape measures with accessories incorporated therein are known to the prior art. Those shown and described in accordance with the present invention are improvements over those previously known. The prior art devices of this kind known to the inventor include those disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,830
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,486
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,052
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,303
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,627
A tape measure with accessories in accordance with the present invention includes a tape measure case with coiled measuring tape therein having a miniature builders square provided along one side wall. The tape measure case also includes a magnifying lens to magnify the numbers and markings on the measuring tape, the lens being mounted in a pivotable carrier on the front wall of the case which includes a receiving recess for the carrier and magnifying lens when not in use and pivoted to the storage position. The carrier with magnifying lens is pivoted out from the receiving recess to an operational position slightly above the extended measuring tape to magnify the number and marking on the tape to indicate how far the tape has been extended. The tape measure and accessories in accordance with this invention also includes a rearwardly extending positioning member with a pivot hole to receive a nail or other pivot pin, around which the tape measure case and extended measuring tape can be pivoted to mark an arcuate line on a work piece. A ripping guide member is also provided on the tape measure case. It is carried in a recess along one side wall of the case, and is extendable outwardly from the recess and downwardly from the case to bear against the side edge of a board on which a rip saw line is to be marked.
An L-shaped end piece is provided at the outer free end of the measuring tape that has a V-notch in its depending flange to receive the acute-angled end of a rafter or other work piece to thereby hold the outer end of the tape measure in position hands-free. The outer free end of the measuring tape is magnetized for retrieval of items that have fallen into otherwise difficult locations to reach, such as a nail or other debris that may have fallen to the bottom of a caisson in which concrete is to be poured.
The measuring tape is provided with a gradually tapering and thickening outer end portion to gradually increase frictional engagement with the edges bordering the entrance slot into the cavity of the tape measure case. The gradually increasing frictional drag slows return of the tape measure into the case, thereby preventing unduly rapid return that often occurs which can damage the tool. The measuring tape in accordance with this invention is provided with two sets of linear measurement numbers facing in opposite directions on the upwardly facing surface of the measuring tape, so they can be read in proper position from either side of the tape measure.